


3 Song Drabbles - Tegomass

by Natavi



Series: Songfic Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natavi/pseuds/Natavi
Summary: Song-Fictions on NEWS: Write within the duration of the song. Play Shutffe all. The Drabble has to relate to the song, context, title, melody, album, group.I kind of failed with this challenge, but I just want to get back into writing fan fictions. Plus, I never wrote Tegomass before but here it is because I believe they deserve more love.





	3 Song Drabbles - Tegomass

Why - NEWS

 

The sky was dark, no stars to be seen. Tegoshi stood upon his balcony, watching the neon lights of the city. His cigarette was lit, but burned down halfway already without him even having one bit. Remembering all the nights he spent with his bandmbers, he had to bite back a sad smirk. Sometimes, things end. For good. And sometimes, you knew it was gonna happen but didn’t want to see it. And then you stand there, left alone, without a place to go to. Without anyone to stop the world and explain everything to you. He took a deep calming breath as he heard the door sliding open. ‘You’re gonna freeze to death at this rate, you know?’, Masuda asked, hugging him from behind. ‘Not as long as you are here.’, Tegoshi mumbled, the question of why everything had to go this way still unanswered in his head.

 

2\. Full Swing - NEWS

The comeback is always stronger than the initial attack, they say. And it is. After all they’ve been through, the fights, the mourning, the endless meetings till late at night, just to figure out if they stood a chance. Somehow they had made it work. And it was worth all the time it took to get to this point. All the disappointments and pain mixed with the excitement and gratefulness filled them with too many emotions. All of them were at the edge, all the time. Sometimes Shige would just stand up, go outside, scream and come back as of nothing happened. Koyama was overly fussy about everything and wouldn’t shut up even if they all ignored him. Tegoshi would turn from bubbly and hyper to serious work mode within less than a second, and the other way round as well. And some days, Massu would just say nothing all day. The tension was high. So was the expectations. But they decided to fight. And so they got ready to come back as strong as never before.

 

3\. Super Delicate - Hey! Say! JUMP!

Dinner was almost ready. The kitchen smelled of too much garlic and onions, but nonetheless, it made his heart fill with joy, thinking about the man currently burning down his kitchen. Massu quickly got rid of his shoes and hurried to the kitchen. He saw Tegoshi, his hair up into a ponytail on top of his head, a cute apron wrapped around his waist and a look so full of concentration Massu had never seen before. ‘Need some help?’, he offered, surprising Tegoshi with his supper entrance. He received a grateful smile and joined the other, trying to save what was still edible. ‘Thanks. I guess it should be almost ready.’ Massu nodded and proceeded to cook. Tegoshi set up the dining table and sighed. ‘You’re home early. I wanted to have everything ready when you’d arrive.’ ‘We finished early. Wha — careful!’ Tegoshi suddenly got up and wrapped his arms around Massu’s waist, hugging him from behind while peeking at the food from above his shoulder. ‘No need to be so jumpy. It’s just me.’ Massu looked around nervously, peeking at the windows. ‘I closed all the curtains when I arrived, don’t worry. Just relax, ok? Let’s have dinner.’ Tegoshi gave Massu a gentle patt on his hip and went for the wine bottle as Massu carried the frying pan to the table.


End file.
